Fernseher und andere Probleme
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Arthur Weasley begleitet Harry beim Einkauf in einem Muggle-Elektromarkt.


Lord_Slytherin

**Fernseher und andere Probleme**

Arthur Weasley, Leiter der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggleartefakten im britischen Ministerium für Magie, betrat aufgeregt die Aurorenzentrale des Ministeriums und sah sich um.

„Hi, Arthur, warum so aufgeregt? Brauchst du unsere Hilfe?", sprach ihn Jem Quigley, ein älterer Auror, an.

„Nein, nein, ist nichts Dienstliches, Jem. Ich suche nur meinen Schwiegersohn. Hast du Harry irgendwo gesehen?" Während er sprach, ließ Arthur seinen Blick weiter durch die Aurorenzentrale kreisen.

„Der wollte sich nur kurz was aus der Kantine holen. Der muss gleich zurück sein. Was hat dein Schwiegersöhnchen denn angestellt, daß du so aufgeregt bist?" Jem klopfte Arthur lachend auf die Schulter.

„Harry hat nichts angestellt. Wie kommst du denn darauf? Aber ich habe gerade von meiner Tochter erfahren, daß die … Ah, Harry, da bist du ja!" Arthur ließ Jem einfach stehen und stürzte auf Harry, der gerade mit einer Flasche in der Hand hereinkam, zu. „Ginny war gerade bei mir."

„Weiß ich doch.", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Sie war vorhin bei mir und wollte dich danach noch besu chen."

„Ja, ja. Sie hat mir doch sogar erzählt, daß sie vorher bei dir war." Arthur winkte ungeduldig ab. „Aber Ginny hat mir auch erzählt, daß ihr euch diese Elekzität einbauen lassen wollt. Erzähl doch mal!"

Harry musste grinsen. So eine ähnliche Reaktion hatte er von seinem Schwiegervater erwartet. Allerdings wunderte er sich etwas, daß Ginny ihrem Vater schon jetzt davon erzählt hatte. Sie kannte dessen diesbezüglichen Interessen doch mindestens genauso gut wie er. „OK, OK. Ist ja kein Geheimnis. Aber komm erstmal mit. Im Sitzen unterhält es sich besser." Harry ging, dicht gefolgt von Arthur, zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sich setzte und mit dem Zauberstab einen Besucherstuhl heranschweben ließ.

Kaum saß Arthur, überschüttete er Harry mit Fragen.

„Ist ja gut. Am besten erzähle ich dir alles der Reihe nach. Also, es stimmt, wir wollen uns Strom legen lassen. Hauptsächlich, weil wir uns einen Fernseher kaufen wollen, und der braucht nunmal elektrischen Strom." Weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Fernseher … Das sind doch diese Kästen, in denen man diese – Wie sagen die Muggle dazu? – Filme sehen kann. So was habe ich schon mal in einem dieser Mugglekaufhäuser gesehen. Da musste ich damals hin, weil dort jemand verzauberte Klobrillen eingebaut hatte. Da kam alles – na ja, du weißt schon – wieder 'rausgeflogen, wenn man aufgestanden ist. War 'ne ziemliche Schwei nerei. Wir haben nie 'rausgekriegt, wer das war. Jedenfalls habe ich dort damals solche Fernseh dinger gesehen. Und so was wollt ihr euch kaufen?"

„Genau. Das habe ich dir doch gerade erzählt. Übrigens kann man damit nicht nur Filme ansehen. Die Sender senden auch Berichte über alles Mögliche, Sport, Mugglemusik und vieles andere. Das ist fast so ähnlich wie beim magischen Rundfunk, nur mit Bildern."

„Interessant, höchst interessant. Und ihr meint, das geht? Es wird doch immer gesagt, daß solche Stromgeräte nicht funktionieren, wenn Magie in der Nähe ist."

„Deshalb haben wir ja so lange gezögert. Aber wir haben uns überlegt, daß unsere Mugglenachbarn in den Nebenhäuser doch auch elektrische Geräte benutzen, obwohl wir direkt daneben wohnen und zaubern. Da haben wir mal mit Hermione darüber geredet. Die weiß doch immer über fast alles bescheid. Die hat dann mit irgendwelchen arithmantischen Formel den magischen Fluss ausge rechnet. Ich wusste nichtmal, daß es so was überhaupt gibt. In Hogwarts habe ich davon nie was gehört. Jedenfalls meint sie, das es gehen müsste, wenn wir die elektrischen Sachen in einer Etage benutzen, in der wir uns mit Zaubern etwas zurückhalten. Seit wir damals den Fidelius entfernt haben, hat sich die Magiedichte nach Hermiones Meinung schon deutlich abgebaut. – Jetzt frag' mich nur nicht, was eine ‚Magiedichte' ist. Ich habe Hermione garnicht erst gefragt, weil sie mir sonst garantiert einen stundenlangen Vortrag gehalten hätte."

„Ich glaub', da muss ich mich mal ausführlich mit Hermione unterhalten. Das hört sich sehr inter essant an. Vielleicht kann man so etwas auch mal selbst machen."

Harry musste grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Molly wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn ihr Mann wirklich jemals daran gehen sollte, diese Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.

Arthur war aber so sehr in das Thema vertieft, daß er Harrys Grinsen überhaupt nicht bemerkte. Deshalb fuhr er ohne Unterbrechung fort: „Und wie machst du das genau? Baust du diese ganzen Elekzitäts-Maschinen selbst ein? Das ist doch bestimmt ganz schön kompliziert."

„Nein, davon verstehe ich nicht genug. Aber du kennst doch bestimmt Wayland Peters aus dem Kobold-Kontaktbüro? Der ganz lange, der noch 'nen halben Kopf größer als Ron ist."

„Ja, ich weiß, wen du meinst. Den kenne ich aber nicht näher."

„Jedenfalls sind Wayands Eltern Muggle, und sein Vater ist Elektriker. Der hat sogar eine eigene kleine Firma. Und weil der durch seinen Sohn von unserer Welt weiß, lass' ich mir von ihm das alles legen. Am Samstag fängt er an."

Arthur war ganz begeistert. „Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch am Samstag mal kurz besuche? Da kann ich mir das alles mal ganz genau ansehen. Und dieser Elkz… – also der Vater von diesem Wayland kann mir da bestimmt so einiges erklären, was ich schon immer wissen wollte."

Harry bezweifelte allerdings sehr, daß Mr. Peters jemals zum Arbeiten kommen würde, wenn Arthur ihn erstmal mit Beschlag belegt hätte. Deshalb musste er sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen, seinen Schwiegervater am Samstag möglichst schnell wieder vom Elektriker loszueisen. „Ich will dann am Samstag auch noch los, um den Fernseher zu kaufen. Willst du da nicht mitkommen? Das interessiert dich doch bestimmt auch."

„So richtig in einem Muggleladen einkaufen? Natürlich komme ich da mit! Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte. Samstag Morgen sagst du? Aber geh' nicht ohne mich los! Ich komme pünktlich zu dir! Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal schnell wieder in mein Büro. Da wartet noch viel Arbeit auf mich. Bis Samstag! Ich komm' auf jeden Fall!"

Als Arthur schon freudestrahlend die Aurorenzentrale verlassen wollte, rief Harry ihm noch nach: „Um 10 reicht aber. Vorher gibt's sowieso nichts zu sehen."

-o-o-

Am frühen Samstag Morgen wachte Ginny auf. Da noch über 2 Stunden Zeit waren, bis Mr. Peters kommen wollte, drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und kuschelte sich an ihren noch fest schla fenden Mann. Als plötzlich Kreacher mit einem leisen Knall im Schlafzimmer erschien, zuckte Ginny erschrocken zusammen und weckte damit auch Harry. Noch bevor dieser wirklich wach war, sprach Kreacher ihn an:

„Mr. Potter, Sir, der Vater von Mrs. Potter ist angekommen. Kreacher hat ihm gesagt, daß der Meister und seine Frau noch schlafen, aber er sagt, Mr. Potter würde ihn erwarten, Sir. Kreacher ist untröstlich, den Meister und die Meisterin zu wecken. Kreacher hat Mr. Weasly auch gesagt, daß er davon nichts weiß, aber der Vater der Meisterin besteht darauf, daß das richtig wäre. Er meint, sie hätten bestimmt verschlafen."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zuckten beide mit den Schultern. Dann wandte sich Harry an seinen Elfen: „Ist schon gut, Kreacher. Sag' Mr. Weasly, daß wir gleich kommen."

Als Harry und Ginny 10 Minuten später in die Küche kamen, saß Arthur vor einem opulenten Früh stück, daß Kreacher ihm bereitet hatte, sprang aber sofort auf.

„Ginny, Harry, da seit ihr ja. Nur gut, daß ich gekommen bin. Sonst hättet ihr noch verschlafen, wo doch jeden Moment dieser Eletzitäter kommen kann."

„Morgen, Arthur.", entgegnete Harry noch etwas verschlafen. „Es ist doch gerade mal kurz nach 7, und der Elektriker kommt erst um halb 10. Und der Elektromarkt macht auch erst um 9 auf."

„Ach so. Und ich dachte schon, ich käme zu spät." Arthur wurde jetzt doch etwas verlegen. „Aber ihr wisst doch, wie sehr mich so etwas interessiert. Da wollte ich nicht zu spät kommen, um nichts zu verpassen."

„Na ja, dann essen wir eben alle erstmal Frühstück. Kreacher hat uns ja genug für 10 aufgetischt.", versuchte Ginny ihren Vater zu beruhigen.

Nachdem alle das umfangreiche Frühstück beendet hatten, zeigten Harry und Ginny Arthur, welche Zimmer sie mit Muggletechnik aufrüsten wollten. Dazu hatten sie die obere Etage ausgewählt, weil sie hier am einfachsten Magie fernhalten konnten. Arthur wollte natürlich alles ganz genau wissen, und so mussten Harry und Ginny ihm alles mehrfach erklären.

Als es kurz vor 9 war, machte Harry den Vorschlag, gleich jetzt in den Elektromarkt aufzubrechen. „Wenn wir gleich bei der Öffnung da sind, ist es vielleicht noch nicht so voll. Die offenen Fragen kann Ginny auch alleine mit Mr. Peters klären."

Arthur war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Freude auf den Einkauf in einem Mugglegeschäft und der Angst, etwas von der Arbeit des Elektrikers zu versäumen. Schließlich folgte er Harry aber doch in den kleinen Vorraum zwischen Haustür und Diele, den Harry extra eingerichtet hatte, um hier von den Mugglen ungesehen apparieren zu können. Dort fasste Harry seinen Schwiegervater am Arm, und sie verschwanden mit einem leisen Knall.

Hinter einer Reihe von Müllcontainern tauchten beide Sekundenbruchteile später wieder auf. Harry führte Arthur um die Ecke des Gebäudes, an dem die Container standen, herum auf einen großen Parkplatz, auf dem sich schon einige Autos angesammelt hatten.

Arthur schaute sich um. „Und wo sind wir hier?"

„Das ist eines dieser großen Einkaufscenter, die es an den Stadträndern fast aller Mugglestädte gibt. Hier drinnen" – dabei wies er auf das große Betongebäude, um dessen Ecke sie gerade gekommen waren – „befinden sich zig Geschäfte: ein ganz großer Supermarkt, der Elektromarkt, in den wir wollen, ein Baumarkt und viele kleinere Läden für alles Mögliche."

„Aber wir haben doch bestimmt genug Zeit, uns auch die anderen Läden mal anzugucken,", meinte Arthur, der den Elektriker vor Staunen über die große Einkaufsstadt vergessen zu haben schien.

„Ich denke, du hast auch dienstlich öfters in Muggleläden zu tun. Was ist denn hier so anders?"

„Hin und wieder schon, aber da habe ich immer viel zu tun. Und dann kommen meistens auch schon die Vergissmichs und treiben mich zur Eile an. Da komme ich nie dazu, mir mal alles in Ruhe anzusehen."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Arthur und Harry das Einkaufscenter betreten. Gleich am Eingang sah Arthur etwas, was ihn anscheinend sehr interessierte, so daß Harry nicht dazu kam, seine letzte Bemerkung zu beantworten. Als Harry ihm folgte, erkannte er, daß Arthur von den Geldautomaten, die hier angebracht waren, fasziniert war. Er sah aufmerksam zu, wie ein Mann dem Automaten gerade ein Bündel Geldscheine entnahm und diese einsteckte. Danach sah er einer Frau, die am daneben stehenden Geldautomaten stand, interessiert über die Schulter, wie sie die verschiedenen Knöpfe drückte.

Als Arthur immer näher kam, bemerkte die Frau, daß sie beobachtet wurde. Hastig drückte sie die ‚Abbrechen'-Taste, entnahm ihre Geldkarte und steckte diese eilig ein. Im Weggehen sah sie Arthur zornig an und sagte wütend zu ihm: „So nicht! Für wie blöd halten sie mich denn? Denken sie ernst haft, ich merke nicht, wenn sie beobachten, wie ich meine PIN eingebe?"

„Aber ich wollte doch nur …", stammelte Arthur, von der Reaktion der Frau erschrocken.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, was sie wollten. Versuchen sie nicht auch noch, mich für dumm zu verkaufen."

„Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor.", wandte sich Harry an die aufgebrachte Frau. „Ich bin mir sicher, daß mein Freund sie nicht bestehlen wollte. Er wohnt nicht hier. Dort, wo er herkommt, gibt es keine Geldautomaten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß er nichtmal weiß, was eine PIN ist."

Die Frau blickte zweifelnd zwischen Arthur und Harry hin und her. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, weg. Dabei hielt sie ihre Handtasche unter den Arm fest an den Körper gedrückt.

Arthur sah Harry so verständnislos an, daß Harry nicht umhin kam, ihm erstmal in einer stillen Ecke die Funktionsweise von Geldkarten und Geldautomaten zu erklären. Nachdem Arthur zumindest die Grundlagen halbwegs verstanden hatte, meinte er zu Harry: „Und du meinst, die denkt jetzt, ich wollte beobachten, wie sie diese Nummer eingibt, ihr dann diese Karte klauen und mir damit dann Geld aus ihrem Verlies holen?"

„Ja. Aber bei Mugglebanken nennt man das ‚Konto'."

„Woher weißt das eigentlich alles so genau?"

„Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben natürlich auch solch Karten. Wenn es nicht anders ging, haben die mich damals auch mal zum Einkaufen mitgenommen. Und Ginny und ich kaufen hin und wieder doch auch mal in den Muggleläden der Umgebung ein. Du weißt doch, daß Ginny zum Beispiel die Sandwiches in dieser Folienverpackung so gern isst. Und weil wir nicht ständig Geld bei Gringotts umtauschen wollen, haben wir uns vor einiger Zeit auch ein Konto bei einer Mugglebank einge richtet. Das brauchen wir auch, um in Zukunft den verbrauchten Strom zu bezahlen. Es geht sogar, Geld von Gringotts auf Mugglekonten zu überweisen. – Ich wüsste nur mal gerne, wie die Kobolde das machen, ohne daß den Mugglebankern etwas auffällt."

„Heißt das etwa, du hast auch so eine Karte?"

„Genau. Damit werde ich nachher nämlich auch den Fernseher bezahlen."

Nachdem das alles geklärt war, war Arthur, der sich noch über die moderne Lebensweise seiner Tochter und seines Schwiegersohns wunderte, endlich zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Zunächst kamen sie ohne weitere Unterbrechungen an einigen Bekleidungs- und Schuhläden sowie einem Reisebüro vorbei. Hier konnte Arthur nichts entdecken, was sich allzusehr von den entsprechenden Läden in der Diagon Alley unterschied. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als sie an einem Spiel warenladen vorbei kamen. Arthur sah durch die Glasscheibe, wie ein kleiner Junge gerade ein fern gesteuertes Spielzeugauto ausprobierte. Sofort blieb er stehen.

„Harry, Harry, wie geht denn das? Der Junge da hat so einen kleinen Kasten, und wenn der da draufdrückt, fährt das kleine Auto hin und her." Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, daß sich schon ein paar Leute zu ihm umdrehten. Deshalb setzte er geflüstert hinzu: „Wie machen die das denn ohne Magie?"

„Da sind Batterien drinnen, in dem Kästchen und auch im Auto. Und das Kästchen sagt dem Auto dann über Funkwellen, was es machen soll. Wie das ganz genau funktioniert, weiß ich auch nicht. So was haben wir in der Grundschule auch nicht gelernt. Mein Cousin Dudley hat damals auch mehrmals solche Autos geschenkt bekommen. Aber entweder hatte er sie nach ein paar Tagen kaputt gemacht, oder sie sind spätestens nach wenigen Wochen in einer Ecke gelandet, weil es ihm keinen Spaß mehr gemacht hat."

„Das muss ich mir mal genauer ansehen."

Bevor Harry seinen Schwiegervater aufhalten konnte, hatte dieser das Spielwarengeschäft bereits betreten. Kopfschüttelnd folgte Harry ihm. Dabei hörte er gerade noch, wie die Mutter des Jungen der Verkäuferin sagte, daß sie dieses Modell nehmen würden, worauf die Verkäuferin das Vorführ exemplar wegpacken wollte. Daran wurde sie allerdings von Arthur gehindert, der ihr erklärte, daß er sich dieses Auto auch gerne mal anschauen wollte. Da die Verkäuferin in der Zwischenzeit die Mutter des Jungen weiterbediente, konnte sich Arthur dieses interessante Mugglespielzeug unge stört ansehen. Nach kurzer allseitiger Betrachtung hatte er das Batteriefach der Fernbedienung gefunden, das er natürlich sofort öffnete. Erfreut stellte er fest, daß er diese Sorte Batterien schon kannte, worauf er umgehend mit der Suche nach den Batterien des Autos begann. Währenddessen machte sich Harry genervt daran, die Fernbedienung wieder zusammenzusetzen. Arthur war gerade dabei, das Batteriefach des Autos genau zu untersuchen, als die Verkäuferin, die mittlerweile die Kundin fertig bedient hatte, eilig auf ihn zu kam.

„Was machen sie denn da?"

Arthur sah auf. „Ich wollte mir nur die Batterien näher ansehen. Das finde ich sehr interessant."

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn leicht verwirrt an. „Das sind doch ganz normale Batterien, Typ R14, um genau zu sein. Was soll daran denn interessant sein?"

„Mein Kollege ist Designingenieur.", log Harry schnell. „Ich vermute, er hat ein außergewöhnliches Verarbeitungsdetail entdeckt."

„Wir sind hier doch kein Forschungszentrum! Wenn sie die Produkte ihrer Konkurrenz unter die Lupe nehmen wollen, dann kaufen sie sie doch. Aber nehmen sie gefälligst nicht unsere Vorführ exemplare auseinander!"

Nur mit vielen freundlichen Worten konnte Harry die wütende Verkäuferin überzeugen, daß es nicht notwendig war, den Sicherheitsdienst des Einkaufscenters zu rufen.

Als sie den Laden verlassen hatten und um die nächste Ecke herum waren, sah Arthur Harry verlegen an. „Das tut mir wirklich leid, Harry. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, daß diese Muggle so empfindlich reagieren, wenn man sich die Sachen nur mal genau ansehen will."

Harry machte sich unterdessen allerdings andere Gedanken. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich nochmal zurück gehe und der Verkäuferin unauffällig das Gedächtnis verändere."

„Soll ich das nicht lieber machen? Ich habe sie ja auch so wütend gemacht.", sagte Arthur kleinlaut.

„Es ist besser, ich mach' das. Wenn die dich sieht, reagiert sie allergisch.", meinte Harry allerdings.

Arthur gab sich geschlagen und wartete am Eingang der Kundentoilette, während Harry zum Spiel warengeschäft zurück ging.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam Harry zurück und erklärte, daß jetzt alles in Ordnung sei. „Die Verkäu ferin strahlt jetzt übers ganze Gesicht, weil sie glaubt, ein Mitarbeiter des Herstellers hätte sie über schwänglich für ihre exzellente fachliche Beratung gelobt."

Harry war froh, daß Arthur auf ihrem weiteren Weg durch das Einkaufscenter nur noch relativ unauffällig beobachtete, was es zu sehen gab. Nur hin und wieder fragte er ihn geflüstert nach ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Vor dem Elektromarkt bat Harry Arthur nochmal ausdrücklich, nichts zu ‚unter suchen' oder gar auseinander zunehmen. Spaßeshalber drohte er ihm sogar, ihn sonst wegen Gefähr dung der Geheimhaltung festzunehmen. Arthur versprach Harry jedoch, nur zu beobachten und Fragen zu stellen. Als Harry auf die Uhr sah, stellte er überrascht fest, daß es mittlerweile schon nach 12 war. Die ganzen Erklärungen für seinen Schwiegervater hatte doch erheblich mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als er gedacht hatte. Zu dieser Zeit wollte er eigentlich schon wieder daheim sein.

Sie betraten den Elektromarkt, und Harry steuerte sogleich die Fernsehabteilung an. Dabei kamen sie an einer Vorführwand für Satellitenanlagen vorbei.

„So eine muss ich nachher auch gleich noch mitnehmen.", meinte er zu Arthur. „Die Satellitenan lage baut mir Mr. Peters nämlich auch gleich mit auf.

Arthur sah die Parapolspiegel neugierig an. „Solche Dinger habe ich schon auf Mugglehäusern gesehen. Wozu sollen die denn eigentlich gut sein?"

So kam Harry nicht darum herum, seinem Schwiegervater die Grundlagen des Satellitenfernsehens zu erläutern, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Zu ihrem Glück kümmerte sich in dieser Zeit kein Verkäufer um sie.

„Du meinst, die Muggle haben wirklich so 'nen künstlichen Mond gebaut und in den Himmel geschossen?" Alleine der Gedanke daran überwältigte Arthur.

„Davon gibt es sogar ein paar Hundert. Allerdings nicht alle zum Fernsehen, die Muggle machen damit auch noch einige andere Sachen."

Arthur bestaunte die Satellitenanlagen mit offenem Mund. Dabei bemerkte er zuerst nicht, daß Harry schon weitergegangen war. Als er sah, daß sein Schwiegersohn schon ein ganzes Stück weg war, beeilte er sich, diesem zu folgen. Nach dem Abenteuer im Spielzeugladen wollte er lieber kein weiteres Risiko eingehen.

Als er Harry erreichte, betrachtete sich dieser die ausgestellten Fernseher von allen Seiten. Hier war sich Harry allerdings selbst nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. „Als ich noch bei den Dursleys gewohnt habe, waren Fernseher alle so richtige Kästen wie der dort hinten. Jetzt sind die fast alle so schmal. Ich glaub', da muss ich mich selbst erstmal richtig erkundigen." Dabei sah er sich um, ob er einen der wenigen Verkäufer entdecken konnte.

Als er endlich einen gefunden hatte, gab dieser ihm auch bereitwillig Auskunft. Der Verkäufer erläuterte, daß Fernseher mit Bildröhren von der Zeit überholt wären, und für einen ‚modernen Menschen von heute' – womit er eindeutig Harry meinte – doch nur ein moderner Flachbildschirm in Frage käme. Man müsse schließlich mit der Zeit gehen.

Arthur stand daneben und verstand nichts von dem, was der Verkäufer Harry erklärte, als er ihm die Vorteile der verschiedenen Modelle anpries. Das einzige, was er verstand, war, daß der Verkäufer aus irgendeinem Grund der Meinung war, für Harry würde nur ein Modell der oberen Preisklasse in Frage kommen. Da er Harry nicht stören wollte, beschloss Arthur sich während des Beratungsge spräches etwas im Geschäft umzusehen. Dabei beherrschte er sich sogar soweit, wirklich nichts anzufassen. Nachdem er an verschiedenen Gegenständen vorbeigekommen war, von denen er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wozu sie dienten, kam er zu einem Gang, der mit einem Schild „Wasch maschinen" beschildert war. Darin standen zahlreiche kleine Schränke aus Metall, größtenteils weiß und meist mit einem runden Glasfenster an der Vorderseite. Hier war ihm durch das Schild zumin dest klar, daß man mit diesen Maschinen irgendetwas waschen konnte, er war sich aber nicht im Klaren darüber was. Arthur betrachtete diese Geräte genau und versuchte auch, durch die Fenster ins Innere zu sehen, konnte dort allerdings nichts erkennen. Da sich an manchen dieser Waschma schinen aber Knöpfe befanden, die mit „Wolle" oder „Leinen" und ähnlichem beschriftet waren, schlussfolgerte er, daß sie wohl zum Waschen von Wäsche dienten.

„Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Sir?"

Arthur, der gerade wieder vor einem dieser kleinen Fenster gekniet hatte, sprang erschrocken auf. Er hatte sich so auf diese interessanten Maschinen konzentriert, daß er die Verkäuferin überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ja, also ich überlege gerade … Ich meine, was kann man mit diesen Waschma schinen hier denn eigentlich so alles waschen?", stammelte er.

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn sichtlich verwirrt an. „Wie meinen sie das, ‚was' man damit waschen kann? Fast alle Textilien natürlich – wie mit jeder normalen Waschmaschine."

„Ja, das dachte ich mir eigentlich schon. Aber wie macht diese Maschine das denn? Ich meine so ganz ohne Wasser … Das kann doch nicht wirklich sauber werden."

Die Verkäuferin sah Arthur abschätzend an. Wollte dieser Typ sie verarschen? „Natürlich braucht eine Waschmaschine auch Wasser! Die wird über Schläuche an die Wasserleitung angeschlossen.", erklärte sie verständnislos.

„Ach so. Dann verstehe ich das. Und wie geht das dann genau, wenn über den Schlauch Wasser in die Maschine gelaufen ist?"

Die Verkäuferin sah Arthur misstrauisch an, öffnete jedoch die Tür der nächststehenden Waschma schine.

„Das Fenster kann man aufmachen? Interessant." Arthur kniete sich sofort wieder vor die Wasch maschine und sah aufmerksam hinein. „Können sie mir erklären, wie man das genau macht? Ich meine das Wäschewaschen."

Die Verkäuferin überlegte angestrengt. War der Kerl vielleicht ein Tester der Geschäftsleitung, der überprüfen sollte, ob sie auch in außergewöhnlichen Situationen freundlich blieb? Sie atmete tief durch. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ich erläutere es ihnen an diesem Modell hier. – Ich kann es ihnen natürlich auch an jedem anderen Modell erläutern, falls ihnen das lieber ist. – Wenn sie also Wäsche waschen wollen, stellen sie zuerst mit diesem Drehknopf die gewünschte Waschtemperatur ein. Hier können sie dann noch spezielle Einstellungen vornehmen, zum Beispiel falls es sich um beson ders empfindliche Textilien handelt. Danach öffnen sie dieses Fach und füllen das Waschpulver hinein. Dann öffnen sie die Trommel – Wie sie sehen, handelt es sich bei diesem Gerät um einen Frontlader. –, und geben die schmutzige Wäsche hinein. Nach dem Schließen der Tür müssen sie nur noch diesen Schalter betätigen. Dann leuchtet diese kleine Kontrolllampe und dieser moderne Waschvollautomat beginnt mit dem Waschen ihrer Wäsche. Wenn die Kontrolllampe wieder verlischt, können sie die saubere Wäsche entnehmen."

„Eine Kontrolllampe?" Arthurs Augen leuchteten heller, als es jede Kontrolllampe jemals könnte. „Dann hat diese Maschine doch bestimmt auch einen Stecker?"

Die Verkäuferin rang sichtlich mit ihrer Beherrschung. „Natürlich! Der befindet sich an der Rück seite. Deshalb können wir ihn von hier aus nicht sehen.

Arthur erkannte am Tonfall der Verkäuferin, daß er wohl wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. Um neuen Ärger zu vermeiden, versuchte er, die Verkäuferin mit einer seiner Meinung nach unver fänglichen Frage abzulenken. „Was ist denn der Unterschied bei den Waschmaschinen dort drüben? Wieso ist bei denen die Tür denn größer und eckig? Und für was sind denn die runden Erhöhungen, die die oben drauf haben, gut?"

Der Blick der Verkäuferin verfinsterte sich. Nein, das konnte mit Sicherheit kein Tester sein! Auf dieses Niveau würde sich auch der schärfste Tester garantiert nicht begeben. War dieser Idiot aus einen Irrenhaus entlaufen? Oder … Die Verkäuferin suchte mit den Augen hektisch die Umgebung ab. War das hier etwa eine dieser idiotischen Fernsehsendungen mit versteckter Kamera? Der Typ konnte was erwarten! Und wenn sie erfahren sollte, daß ihr Chef eingeweiht war und denen die Erlaubnis für die Dreharbeiten gegeben hatte, würde sie dem auch gründlich die Meinung sagen. Es gab Grenzen, was man mit ihr machen konnte. Und die wurden hier deutlich überschritten! „Das da drüben sind ELEKTROHERDE, sie Vollidiot! Nehmen sie SOFORT ihre Kameras, und verschwinden sie hier! Wenn sie nicht innerhalb von 3 Minuten mit allen ihren Kameras verschwunden sind, wasche ich ihre Kameras mal, dann können sie ausprobieren, ob die nach einem Kochwaschgang noch funktionieren."

Arthur brach der Schweiß aus. So angestrengt er auch nachdachte, konnte er sich absolut nicht erklären, womit er die Frau so wütend gemacht hatte. Was sollte er nur machen? Die ersten Leute drehten sich schon nach der Verkäuferin um. Zum Glück gingen sie dann doch weiter und blieben nicht stehen. Arthur wurde panisch.

Plötzlich hielt die Verkäuferin in ihrer Schimpftriade inne. Ihre Augen wurden glasig. Als Arthur über ihre Schulter blickte, sah er Harry, der seinen Zauberstab unauffällig auf die Verkäuferin gerichtet hatte. Kurz darauf blinzelte diese mehrmals.

„Das ist natürlich überhaupt kein Problem, Sir. Unterhalten sie sich in aller Ruhe mit ihrer Frau über den Neukauf, und kommen sie wieder, wenn sie ihre Auswahl getroffen haben. Wir sind immer für sie da."

„Natürlich, natürlich.", stammelte Arthur. „Ich überleg' mit das nochmal in Ruhe. Auf Wiedersehen dann." Noch während er sprach, ging er an der Verkäuferin vorbei auf Harry zu, der sich schon zum Gehen umgedreht hatte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich Falsches gesagt habe, Harry. Die ist einfach plötzlich wütend geworden, hat irgendwas über versteckte Kameras erzählt. Ich habe wirk lich nichts versteckt. Ehrenwort!"

„Lass gut sein." Harry hatte keine Lust, jetzt über Arthurs ‚Fachgespräch' zu diskutieren. Er konnte sich auch so in etwa vorstellen, daß die Verkäuferin wohl gedacht hatte, Arthur wollte sie veralbern.

„Und wo hast du deinen Fernseher und diese Mond-Anlage?"

„Die werden am Dienstag geliefert. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob die nach Schrumpfen und Apparieren noch funktionieren würden. Bezahlt habe ich auch schon. Jetzt geht's heim."

„Schade, das hätte ich gerne gesehen, mit dieser Karte und so." Weil Arthur nicht ganz zu Unrecht befürchtete, er könnte Harry etwas verärgert haben, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Ist aber OK. Lass uns zurückapparieren."

„Mittlerweile habe ich auch Hunger. Es ist ja schon halb 3. Komm, wir essen noch schnell einen Hamburger."

Arthur folgte Harry, ohne die Geschäfte, an denen sie vorbei kamen, zu beachten. An einem Imbiss in der Nähe des Haupteingangs aßen beide Hamburger. Arthur, der dieses Muggleessen bisher nur vom Sehen kannte, stellte fest, daß es überraschend gut schmeckte. Danach apparierten sie vom Müllcontainer-Standplatz zurück in Harrys Haus.

Noch bevor sie dort die Treppe erreicht hatten, wurden sie von Ginny begrüßt: „Sagt mal, wo wart ihr denn so lange? Das kann doch nicht fast 6 Stunden dauern, einen Fernseher zu kaufen."

Als Antwort nickte Harry nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Arthurs Richtung. Ginny blickte ihren Vater, der kleinlaut etwas vor sich hin murmelte, an und verstand ohne Worte.

„Wie geht's denn bei Mr. Peters voran?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Der kommt gut voran. Er meint, nächsten Samstag nochmal, dann ist er fertig. Ich hab' ihm etwas geholfen, indem ich die Wand- und Deckendurchbrüche mit dem Zauberstab erledigt habe. Das hat einiges an Zeit gespart."

Bei der Erwähnung des Elektrikers war Arthur wieder hell wach geworden. Mit einem fragenden Seitenblick auf Harry fragte er: „Meint ihr, es stört Mr. Peters, wenn ich ihm etwas zusehe?"

„Da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen.", antwortete Harry. „Zumindest weiß er, daß du ein Zauberer bist und ihn mit deinen Fragen nicht verkohlen willst."

Zu Arthurs größter Zufriedenheit hatte Mr. Peters nichts gegen Zuschauer einzuwenden. Er legte sogar viel Geduld bei der Beantwortung von Arthurs Frage an den Tag. Ginny vermutete, daß ihr Vater nicht der erste Zauberer war, dem Mr. Peters die Geheimnisse seines Fachs erklärte.

Nachdem der Elektriker kurz nach 5 Uhr Feierabend gemacht hatte, wandte sich auch Arthur zum Gehen. Als er schon mit Flohpulver in der Hand vor dem Kamin stand, drehte er sich nochmal zu Harry um.

„Ach, Harry, was ich dich noch fragen wollte: Was ist denn eigentlich ein Designin… -inch… na ja, du weißt schon?"


End file.
